


猫妖奇遇（3）

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 白羽瞳 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	猫妖奇遇（3）

第二天军医一进来就看见愣着坐着的将军，看样子坐了挺长时间了。  
“看来恢复的不错嘛，我再换一次药就可以了。”  
白羽瞳这才慢慢恢复意识，看见军医要去掀开帷帐，猛然叫了一声“等一下！”  
倒是把军医吓了一跳。  
“怎么，将军难道是在帐中藏了美人不让我等看啊”  
白羽瞳脸色瞬间惨白。  
本来只是随口一说的军医一看这样子反倒心惊了，不会是真的藏了个美人吧？天下皆知白将军不能有男嗣，这自己看到将军帐中有美人，怕是要被灭口了吧，正哆哆嗦嗦着想头顶没有了脑袋会怎么样，就看见将军走进帷幔长吸一口气，将帷幔拉开了一条缝。  
军医的心提到了嗓子眼，想跑却又没有力气。  
白羽瞳自然不知道军医的心理活动，他鼓起勇气才将帷幔拉开一条缝，那现在究竟是只猫还是个人啊，一看见床中间小耀耀武扬威的躺着，松了一口气，才拉开帷幔。  
已经吓软了腿的军医看着将军拉开帷帐……什么都没有？只有床中间那只懒洋洋的黑猫。瞬间感觉脑袋又归位了。将军固定好帷幔后，轻轻抱起了那只黑猫放到了床的一边，这才躺上去让上药。  
自此，军中“白将军宠猫宠到没原则”，“宁愿把床让给一只猫睡”的留言就传开了。他们哪里知道，这宠的是猫又不是猫呢。

 

都一个月过去了，白羽瞳早已恢复正常，可是小耀却再没有变成人过。白羽瞳怀疑那天是不是自己的幻觉，毕竟憋得太久做做春梦发泄一下也是正常，至于为什么是个男人，那大概是因为自己许下不要孩子的话，与其睡女人再处理不如直接睡个男人方便？

 

 

中秋节到了，离家也有一年了，白羽瞳心中挂念老母幼女，也就放肆的多喝了几杯，心中郁结，醉醺醺的躺到了床上。喝了酒浑身发热，白羽瞳脱光了衣服侧身将小耀放在了臂弯里，小耀长大了许多，这是自己和家唯一的联系了。白羽瞳抚摸着小耀顺滑的背。军中条件虽然艰苦，可一群糙老爷们却从没有苦过这只猫，把它当成了心中的一处温柔，看这毛发就能知道他们对猫有多好。  
喝酒上头，下身也有点泛滥，趁着酒意，白羽瞳用另一只手掏出了自己宝贝儿子，动手给自己纾解。  
被摸得十分舒服的小耀感觉背上的力度轻了，睁眼想抗议。又看见了那团之前吓唬自己的软肉此刻雄赳赳的挺立着，不满的小耀爬起来就冲上去示威，娇嫩的“喵喵”声给白羽瞳带来了别样的感受，快感一瞬间冲顶。本来想要吓跑软肉的小耀刚张嘴就被突然喷射的液体噎住，吞下了不少，难受得呜呜叫唤。缓过神的白羽瞳看见这幅场景知道这傻猫定是吃下了不少，揪住猫脖子放在胸膛上想帮它吐出来。  
正研究怎么下手的时候，身上分量猛地变重，胸膛上趴着的变成了许久未见的美人。美人一手撑着白羽瞳的胸，另一只手正掐着自己喉咙，咳嗽个不停。酒壮人胆的白羽瞳坐起来顺势把人拢在怀中，一手轻拍美人后背，又将床边的茶水拿过来喂了两口。  
白羽瞳保持着这样欢喜佛的姿势呆呆盯着怀中的美人。  
因为呛到而含泪的双目正圆瞪着他，嘴巴也委屈得微微抿起，两手无骨的放在他胸上，被折腾乱了头发就那么肆意披散在身后，当真是尤物。白羽瞳没忍住咽了下口水。  
瞪了半天却不见主子回应的黑猫由委屈转为疑惑，歪了歪脑袋，脖子呈现出一种诱人的弧度，勾起了白羽瞳体内的邪火，一手揽腰，一手扣着眼前人的脑袋，就啃了下去。就算这是只猫妖，今天也非得尝尝滋味不可。  
变成人的小耀不知道为什么主子就把舌头伸进了他嘴里，还紧紧扣住他的腰，有点疼，就开始挣扎，双腿趁势缠上了白羽瞳的腰。挣扎的动作并未让白羽瞳清醒，反而刺激白羽瞳把他固定得更紧，被亲得晕晕乎乎口水直流的小耀不觉就软了身子，像泥一样靠在了白羽瞳怀里，反正主子也不会伤害自己，他喜欢这么做也没什么吧。  
很快，尝到甜头的白羽瞳就不再满足唇舌交缠，翻身将乖乖的小耀压在了床上，及腰的黑发像扇子一样铺在身下，衬得皮肤更加雪白，被酒精刺激着的白羽瞳此刻不再有往常的温柔体贴，尤其是看见身下懵懂无知根本不知道接下来会发生什么的人，露出了饿狼般凶狠的眼神，吓得小耀缩了缩，锁骨更加明显，内心仍十分信任主子的小耀怯生生伸出了胳膊想要抱住主子，让他恢复正常。  
这下白羽瞳不再迟疑捞起身下人纤长瘦巧的双腿开始随心所欲，一切都化为最原始的冲动。初经人事的小耀疼得呜呜噎噎，却只能断线似的喵喵叫，不住的打着白羽瞳，却无济于事，换来的只是白羽瞳更加凶狠的发泄。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，白羽瞳就醒了过来，宿醉惹得有些头疼，身上却别样的舒爽。意识慢慢回笼，白羽瞳感觉胳膊上有点重量，侧身一看，差点吓出魂。一直以为是梦中人的美人此刻真实得躺在自己臂弯内，被头发遮了大半脸和身子。白羽瞳小心翼翼拨开头发，一张满是泪痕的脸，眼睛还是肿的。原本白皙的脖子身上一片狼藉，不难想象是自己的杰作，还有大片淤紫，饶是自己身经百战身上也没有这样过，看着可怜的很。  
白羽瞳说不清现在什么个情况，他以为只是一场绮梦，一觉醒来身边还是只有小耀这只黑猫陪着，现在这算什么。帐外已经有动静了，白羽瞳轻轻挪动着“猫妖”，熟睡的人却不舒服的喃喃开，白羽瞳坐起身才看见把人折腾到什么地步，暗骂自己禽兽不如，喝酒误事。  
下了床脑子中还是一片浆糊，找了一圈没有小耀的踪影，床上的那个男人是小耀无疑。可是，小耀怎么会变成人的，真是个猫妖不成。那自己做的事，白羽瞳打了个颤。  
随便找了个理由让副将去巡逻，又吩咐厨房熬点粥送过来，匆匆赶回帐中，坐在床边看床上的人。  
不知道过了多久，熟睡的人才睁开了眼，迷迷瞪瞪看着四周，却在看见床边的白羽瞳时猛然清醒，下意识向床里躲去。这一反应让白羽瞳愧疚不已，这是把人吓成什么了啊。白羽瞳试探性的伸出手，轻轻唤到“小耀，小耀过来，乖。”  
叫唤了好半天，人才犹豫得往床边挪动。白羽瞳轻轻抚摸着现在变成人的小耀的脑袋，看着小耀紧绷的脊骨，慢慢放松下来，又像往常一样趴在他腿上才松了一口气。  
粥早就熬好了，放在炉子上温着。白羽瞳把小耀拉起来，给他穿上了母亲之前专门给自己做的一件衣服，军营里的衣服毕竟糙，小耀细皮嫩肉的又有各种伤，穿那种粗布衣服肯定难受。白羽瞳穿得很小心，生怕弄疼小耀，虽然大了点好歹不至于冻着。拉着展耀坐到桌边，白羽瞳把粥放到了小耀面前，小耀伸出鼻子嗅了嗅就想伸舌头舔。  
白羽瞳不禁笑了，这人看着怎么也十五六了，却什么也不会做和个孩子似的，就端起碗开始喂他，只喂了一口小耀就不喝了，喵喵的开始抗议。之前小耀吃的很好，这粥一点味道也没，太不好吃了。  
毕竟养了一年的猫，很快就觉察到拒绝喝粥的原因。虽然没有经验，但龙阳之癖的趣事还是知道的，小耀是猫，但刚刚被折腾过一晚，饮食清淡还是没错的。  
左哄右哄这只猫就是不吃，白羽瞳无奈，只好让人把之前风干的肉取出一小块加水熬烂了再兑粥里，才骗小耀吃下。  
喝完粥的小耀站起来迈着还不熟悉的两条腿，费力地在屋子里晃了一圈，就躺在了床上，吃饱餍足的样子，睡了过去。  
白羽瞳也佩服自己的镇定，遇到这样的奇事都不慌乱。坐在桌前仔细回想美人两次出现的场景，好像，难道？白羽瞳心里有点惊恐。传说妖精想要成型，都得吸食人的精气，人的精血吸得越多，对功力越有长进，难道小耀也是这样？  
可是那妖精都是主动缠着人要，不把人榨干绝不放手，小耀明显是未经人事的模样，怎么会是那害人性命的妖精？何况，好像是自己主动的才对，白羽瞳脸上有点发烫，昨天的滋味，实在美妙，潜意识里又认为是梦境，更加肆无忌惮。上次小耀清晨就已经变回去了，这次怎么这么长时间？难道是因为交合补足了精气？那这次小耀能维持人型多久？  
不知不觉就过去了两个时辰，巡逻的副将已经回来，白羽瞳怕吵到小耀睡觉，便在帐外交代了相关情况，没等话说完，就听见帐内传来“喵喵”的叫声还有什么东西摔碎的声音。白羽瞳慌忙紧进账，小耀正赤脚坐在房中间的地上，脚边是花瓶的碎片，见到白羽瞳回来小耀慌乱的冲着白羽瞳伸着胳膊，白羽瞳刚靠近小耀就被小耀从胳膊下穿过紧紧抱住，嘴里发出惊恐的喵喵声，叫得白羽瞳心都化了，直接顺手托起他屁股，另一手揽住背，把他抱回了床上。  
不同于猫身时耀武扬威对一切都不屑一顾的小耀，现在化为人身的小耀十分胆小，牢牢抱着白羽瞳不松手，白羽瞳也乐得享受美人在怀的滋味，剑一丢就和小耀一起倒在了床上。  
军营的其他将士对白羽瞳这种慌张的样子十分不解，以前将军对这猫就够疼爱了，但好歹还是正常范围的猫奴，这今天怎么过分成这样，不仅早上不巡逻了，连午饭也要在帐内吃了？难不成是小耀生病了？  
白羽瞳顾不上外边那群五大三粗的老爷们儿，温柔的哄着怀里吓得颤颤的宝贝，要是身边有这么一个人陪着，这日子也挺好的啊。至于他是人是妖，为何变成现在这模样，乐上头的白将军已经无暇顾及。


End file.
